


New Life

by IHSWT



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I don't know if someone would like this or not, Kind of a slow burn, Something New, True Blood AU, Vampires, Werewolves, but all clexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHSWT/pseuds/IHSWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Clexa/True blood au<br/>I've seen a lot of fics about clexa werewolves and vampire slayers, but not much on them actually being vampires.<br/>Basically Clexa in the True blood realm but in a different state. <br/>If you've seen TB, please comment on what you would like to have in this fic.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case somebody doesn't know what True Blood is, here's a little information about it:

In the True blood world there are "makers" and "progenies". 

The relationship between a marker and their progeny can either be a parent/child, lovers/marriage, or master/slave. It depends on the type of marker and the bond that forms. 

Makers are vampires that have created another. Usually they are centuries older than their progenies or "baby vampires", but not always.  
The bond between a maker and their progeny is stronger than any other commitment in the world. It’s an eternal relationship that should not be taken lightly.  
A marker can feel when their "child" is in danger or pain. They can control them by saying "As your maker I command you...." A marker can also "call" for their progenies and they will feel it no matter where in the world. Some bonds between a maker and their progeny are so strong they can even read each other’s minds and communicate through thoughts. Some makers are downright horrible and monstrous; they can treat their progenies as slaves or worse. 

Progenies are the "offspring" of another vampire. They are made by a special ritual where the human needs to be close to death or already dead, then the maker gives them some of their blood and both lay underneath the ground for a day so the ritual can be completed. It's a really weird process and nobody really knows why/how that creates another vampire.  
Young vampires are called "baby vamps" and are extremely dangerous. They are filled with so much energy and it's like sensory overload. All they want to do is kill because the smell of blood is too intoxicating. But with the right maker, they can control these urges. There is a way a maker can break the bond between themselves and their progeny by simply saying a few words. When the bond is broken it can either feel like a weight as been lifted off or the worst heart break in the world. 

Vampires have all these interesting powers they develop over time and I'll get into it as the story goes on.  
Baby vamps are also super horny and sometimes their fangs will come out at the wrong time. They can't control it.  
Again, if this is something you might be interested in please comment what you would like to see. 

I was thinking that these would be the positions right now but it can change:  
Makers: Lexa, Sinclair, Indra, Bellamy, Luna, Miller (anyone else)  
Progenies: Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Monty, Echo, Lincoln (anyone else)

The vampire government system is like this:  
“The Authority” which is like the white house on all vampire affairs  
King/Queen of a state (King of New York, Queen of Cali…etc)  
Sheriffs: vampires in charge of a certain area or county of the state. All serve the king or queen.  
Magister: vampire that carries out the sentencing of The Authority. 

Vampire blood is super addictive and selling it is a capital punishment in vampire laws.  
Killing another vampire’s “human” is a capital punishment.  
Killing another vampire is a capital punishment. 

The older a vampire is, the stronger.  
Silver, the sun (fire), and wooden stakes are all weaknesses for vampires.  
The world knows about vampires, The Authority works hand in hand with the human government.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Clarke and learn about a few other characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my first big fic so please be nice. It's kinda going be a slow burn because Lexa needs a great entrance.

Clarke has always loved the sun, she loves the way the light reflects off the waters of Lake Washington into her bedroom windows. She loves the way the sun paints the sky yellow and orange as it rises from the horizon every morning. 

She loves the warmth that came with it and most importantly how it makes her hair look like a halo of gold because let’s be honest, her hair is one of her best qualities. 

But right now? Clarke hated that ball of fiery hell. Nobody should ever be subjected to such torture: running. Although, there was no one else to blame but herself. 

Ever since her roommate found out that Clarke would lock her bedroom door and play home workout DVDs on full volume while sitting on the bed eating ice cream in workout clothes; instead of actually doing physical activity like she promised she would do for a “new and healthy” lifestyle resolution.

She made sure that Clarke ran two miles, Every. Damn. Day. All Clarke wanted to do right now is sit at home watching trashy television with her boyfriends Ben and Jerry, it’s a poly relationship she’s grown to love. 

Clarke finished her final lap and thanked whatever gods were out there that she got the parking spot closest to the exit. Unfortunately her double date would have to wait, she had to make sure her paper work was in order for tonight’s meeting. 

She is an architect, her office is in the heart of downtown Seattle and she has a nice view of the space needle from her window. Once Clarke finished her schooling she opened up her own business with the help of her mother Abby, or really just her money. 

Her mother always wanted Clarke to become some hotshot surgeon like she is, but being an architect let her explore that creative side of herself while still being somewhat connected to her father. 

Jake Griffin died in a car accident when Clarke was younger. They were coming home one night from her last little league soccer game and somehow they ended up upside down on a bridge. 

She doesn’t remember much, but apparently she hit the side window and blacked out. She woke up in a hospital room with her mother crying right next to her. They told her the cause of the accident was “unknown” and that it was a possibility that whoever 4whit them was long gone. 

The case was dropped and nothing was looked at again, one of the main reasons why Clarke continues to have a growing distrust towards police officers. 

Clarke loves her job. Hell, she is the best in her field if she does say so herself. She also makes a very high income because of her slightly different way of business. Clarke’s company was split in half, she does most of her meetings and negations at night while the rest of her workers do their part during the day. 

Her set up is like this because she is one of the only companies that provided services to well um, vampires. It is 2016 and vampires “came out of the coffin” a year ago. With the help of a Japanese synthetic drink called “Tru Blood”, there was no need for vampires to hide from the human world. 

This modified bottled blood was supposed to show the world that vampires would not be a threat to society because there was no need to harm humans for food anymore. 

It was a more “vegan” way of life for vampires but Clarke knew better. Like her favorite OITNB character said, you don’t go Jessica Simpson when you got Rihanna. There was no way vampires would be fine with a downgraded version of blood. 

Which is why many humans did not serve vampires or even tolerate them. Clarke on the other hand, didn’t care. She was attracted to five things in life: Hot men, hot women, food, her bed, and money. And vampires had tons of money. 

Another benefit about having vampires in the world is that religious freaks have a different stick up their asses now. Their attention slightly moved away from LGBTQ groups to the “children of Saint Lucifer himself”. 

But Clarke hates them even more for that because even though she’s wary of most vampires; strangely, her best friend and co-owner is one. 

Raven Reyes, Clarke’s engineer, is four years old. Well, four years old in vampire years. She died when she was 25 and turned an hour later. Her story is complicated and Clarke only just heard it after a few years of friendship with the vampire. 

Their relationship is a strong one and Clarke’s pretty sure Raven would die again for her. Raven is also the only reason why Clarke had so many contacts in the vampire world. It’s easier for other vampires to trust a human if one of their own vouches for them. 

And tonight, Clarke is meeting up with Raven to discuss a new layout design for a strip club extension a few blocks away from her office. The owner of said strip club, is a vampire Raven has known for a while now and someone not to be messed with. Her name is Anya and she’s 534 years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay. I'm new to this whole thing and I know there are some grammatical issues.   
> I might get a beta to help me.   
> Thank you guys for the kudos and comments! :)


End file.
